fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spithos
Spithos (スピソス, Supisosu)is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. He is an expert user of Rainbow Fire and Fire-Make Magic, with the prior earning him the epithet King of the Hell Flame. Biography Appearance Spithos has the appearance of a boy at his twenties with bluish silver hair, golden eyes and grown nails. He wears a black overcoat and scarf , a gray sport shirt with a yellow line and pants of the same colour with a black belt while he wears grey boots. He also carries with him a katana. Personality Spithos is described by many as a cold individual of few words and he has an aura that keeps ordinary people from talking to him and Spithos himself prefers to spent more quality time making new swords than interacting with others. Despite this behaviour however, he changes completely in battle, exhibiting a battle hungry side, with those knowing him noting that he is more tame than the past where he would leave enemies and areas totally burned. He despises dark mages due to some exterminating his family of blacksmiths in hopes of obscuring future supplies for the Astraea Order, but he doesn't hate them enough to kill them on sight like his fellow Sorcery Lord Dean Wick, He enjoys seeing people taking good care of their weapons and will even repair them and make them better, sometimes for free depending on his current mood. Magic & Abilities Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Enchanted Strength: Immense Magic Power: Rainbow Fire Rainbow Fire (七色の炎 Reinbō Faia) is a type of Caster Magic and a variant of Fire Magic. It is a variation of the normal Fire Magic that allows Spithos to generate flames of various colours that each has a different property. This is Spithos' primary magic and one he excels at, having reached all his flames to their true potential while also creating new colours by mixing colours, with his greatest one being the black fire which is also his most used. Spells *'Blue Fire '(青い炎, ブリューファイア, Burū Faia): A spell with which Spithos creates a blue flame that has cold properties. Due to his research, magic power and especially his skill, it is revealed that said fire burns the heat out of people and ends up freezing them gradually. *'Green Fire': A spell with which Spithos creates a green fire which is by far his coolest one. What makes this flame special is that it's extremely poisonous, with those afflicted getting gradually poisoned. *'Yellow Fire': A spell in which Spithos creates a yellow-colored flame hovering on his palm. This flame apparently gives off a strange smell and prefers to use it on annoying individuals. *'Red Fire': A spell with which Spithos creates in his hand a red flame that once fired, it quickly spreads and so he prefers to use it when dealing with multiple enemies. *'Orange Fire': A spell with which Spithos creates in his hand an orange flame that once it comes in contact with anything, it creates an explosion whose size depends on the flame's size. *'Indigo Fire': A spell Spithos dubs as "ghost fire" which allows him to create a flame whose colour is on the spectrum of blue. Said flame can slowly burn vitality and what's also interesting about it is that even if it was already fired, the remaining flames will be attracted to anything living near them. *'Purple Fire': Spithos generates a purple fire that while being his weakest, it cannot be extinguished by normal air/wind or water magic. *'White Flame': A flame of his own creation. By combining blue and yellow flames he creates a white flame; one that spreads on a target to heak wounds and "burn" ailments. *'Black Fire': Spithos' greatest fire which is also another one of his own creation. He combines Purple and Red spells that create a black fire that cannot be extinguished via normal methods, is at least two times hotter than normal fire and can spread fast. Fire-Make Fire-Make Magic '(火メイクの魔法; ''Hi Meiku Mahō) is a Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Usually starts with the command 'Fire-Make'. Like all Fire Magic, Fire-Make Magic is obviously weak to Water Magic or strong enough Wind Magic and the Fire (insert creature here) Slayers. Spithos utilizes it with the flames of his Rainbow Fire magic for potent results and more specifically, almost all his spells utilize more than one fire. Spells * '''Fire-Make: Ghost Hand: Spithos begins by creating blue fire in his one hand and indigo in the left and pumps his fists, moments before doing a forward motion with one fist encased in both fires which releases a huge blue fist after saying "Fire-Make". Said fist hunts those close to it and anyone caught will have their heat and life force being slowly burned until they end up as frozen corpses. * Fire-Make: Green Snakes: Spithos extends his hand while having generated green fire and upon saying "Fire-Make", he slams said hand on the ground, releasing numerous small snakes of green flame that head towards the intended targets(s). Their purpose is biting the target in order to release small sparks that will poison the target's blood and with it, all their organs. * Fire-Make: Abyss Sword: Spithos gathers black fire in his hand and upon saying "Fire-Make", he creates a sword of black fire that possesses incredible heat and can cut through most substances, all while the target will be consumed by spreading black fire. * Fire-Make: Hell Armor: Spithos generates an aura of black fire accompanied by an orange one and by saying "Fire-Make", said fire colours are shaped into an armor. Those that touch it will trigger an explosion that will also engulf them in black flames. Trivia & Notes *His appearance is based on Rimuru Tempest as Demon Lord from Tensei Shitara Slime datta ken. *His name is a corruption of the Greek word σπίθα which means spark. Category:DeathGr Category:Fire-Make User Category:Fire Magic User